Complicated chain
by bluetitan29
Summary: Sakura has decided to tell Yukito what she really feels. But she then found out that he's inlove with another girl.Syaoran was hurt. But Eriol was suffering more pain. How complicated this is!
1. The plan of my confession

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! Clamp owns it. Well if I own it, then Tomoyo will be the lead character!

Note: This is our first ever fanfic so go easy on us! I still need to study English. My grammar sucks!

BlueRaven: Hi guys! My HELPERS aren't here yet so I better do the Chapter my self!

Chapter 1: The Plan of my Confession

"My god Sakura!" Tomoyo Daidouji screamed at her friend. "Its 3:45am! What the hell are you thinking!" Sakura Kinomoto blushed a bit as she answer her best friend's question. "Tomoyo, I was wondering if you can walk with me tomorrow to go to school." she said in a shy high pitched voice. "Nani? I thought you want to tell Yukito your true feelings? Why walk with me?" Tomoyo said in confusion. "I'm really nervous about the confession thing." She said to Tmoyo with a frown plastered on her face. "Okay Sakura if that's what you want. Now can I hung up! You need to rest Sakura! You should look your best tomorrow! Goodnight Sakura!" Tomoyo said quickly as she put down the receiver and lay down on her bed.

"Oh God help me!" Sakura said as she shut her tired eyes.

The next day…

Ding-dong…

Ding-dong…

The doorbell of the Kinomoto residence rung loudly. "I'm coming!" Sakura creamed as she went down stairs with her hairbrush stuck on her head. "Hi Sakura! Where's Touya!" Tomoyo asked cheerfully. "He's in the kitchen. Why did you ask?" Sakura asked her friend seriously. "We'll leave 5 minutes earlier than them. That way you can have along talk with him!" Tomoyo said while blushing. "I'm really nervous!" Sakura said as she covered her mouth threatening Tomoyo that she could vomit any minute now.

"Hey, the two of you! What time are you leaving? Its already 7:45am. You two will be so busted when the two of you arrive late!" Touya said scaring the two ( actually Sakura was the one who's scared. Tomoyo's smart enough that it's just Touya's stupid jokes again.) "Really? Goodbye then onichan!" said Sakura cheerfully as they bid Touya goodbye.

Everything was quiet. Sakura was in deep thought. Tomoyo ties to make any conversation right now. She knew this is Sakura's main goal: say her feelings to the king of her heart. She really wanted her best friend to be happy. So she helps her with this. The silence was then broken by Touya's voice. "Sakura! Tomoyo! You both leave 5 minutes earlier than us! I didn't know both of you are such slowpokes!" Touya teased that made Sakura snap out of her thoughts. "Nani! Why you little…." Sakura said as she tries to punch Touya. She was then stopped by a good looking dude. "Hey Sakura! Did Touya teased you again?" he said. "Nani? Ah Yukito! I was just…" Sakura said as she turned beet red trying to find an alibi. "Sakura, you know your brother more than me, but to tell you, he really likes annoying people a lot. So you don't need t hide it." Yukito said cheerfully. Yukito then looked a Tomoyo. "Morning Miss Daidouji-san." He said as he held Tomoyo's hand. "Ah, Morning Tsukishiro-kun!" Tomoyo said as she flushed. Sakura stared at them. She then felt something. Something like jealousy……

**BlueRaven: Hope you like it! It may sound stupid! Please review! I'm looking forward to it! )**


	2. The mystery of what he feels

**Hehehe… the 1st chapter was pretty short. It's because my helpers aren't helping at all!**

**CuteKitten: I'm already helping! I'm writing the author's notes already! The one who's lazy is Maia!**

**Maia: What! I'm planning the story for Chapter 3!**

**BlueRaven: To tell you both, I'm doing most of the work here! I wrote Chapter 1 and look how short it is! Let's just make this chapter long shall we!**

**I think I'll work with this Chapter while they argue!**

**Disclaimer: Neither the three of us owns CCS…the only thing we own are little drawings of Eriol and Tomoyo together! sigh…**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura was now confused.

What the hell is that! Earlier this morning Yukito greeted me, but why on earth did he called Tomoyo as Daidouji-san! And he even held her hand! What if they have something going on! If they have, then what on earth is Eriol's role in Tomoyo's life!

And the more she asks herself, the more she gets confuse.

Tomoyo stared at her best friend who was in deep thought. She haven't seen her like that. She knew something's bothering her.

"Sakura, are you okay?" ask Tomoyo, as she gave Sakura that I'm-worried-about-you look. "What! Oh… Hi Tomoyo! What are you saying again?" Sakura said as she gave her best friend a big grin.

Tomoyo just sighed. "Sakura was really in deep thought" Tomoyo said to herself.

"I said if anything's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, looking quite annoyed. "Nothing's wrong Tomoyo, I was just… thinking on how to confess my…" Sakura explained when Syaoran interrupted them.

"Tomoyo, I have to say, this flowers are for you, I saw it beside my locker. I took it found your name in it."

Tomoyo took the bouquet of flowers and then read the card that says:

"Dearest Tomoyo,

You may have forgotten me. I was the one watching you when you where playing the piano. It happened last year. The last day of classes to be exact. I just wanted to say that I want to here you play again. I was kinda hoping that you play the same old song you played that made me admire you a lot. And I hope you can walk through the corridor of the Section A-1 with your friend Sakura.

From: ----------

Sakura was left astounded by the letter. How did that dude know that she is Tomoyo's friend? How did he know her name? Those questions kept on playing on her mind. But what really confuses her is that "the corridor of Section A-1." Section A-1 is Yukito's section. Why on earth did that happened?

"Tomoyo… do…do you know that guy?" Sakura asked with a frown. Syaoran stared at her. Why did she got sad when Tomoyo read the letter?

"Kinomoto, are you alright?" Syaoran asked Sakura. He was worried about Sakura. That's not normal for a Sakura Kinomoto. She's always been the jolly, fun-to-be-with type of girl. So why on earth is she sad?

"Nani? Oh, I'm fine Li, I'm fine." was Sakura's response, still with that frown plastered on her face.

After reading the letter, Tomoyo come up to Syaoran. "Syao, let's talk later at lunch time shall we." Tomoyo said while she was staring at the letter she receive.

Tomoyo feels uneasy. She was too worried about Sakura. And she know by heart, being nervous was Sakura's only reason. It's more than that. It's more deeper than that. Why didi Sakura suddenly frowned when I read the letter? Is there something wrong with it?

Starting from the first period 'til lunch time Tomoyo was lost in her thoughts. She didn't even understand the lecture their sensei gave them. She was too busy thinking.

"Tomoyo, I thought you want to talk to me? Come n let's talk about it in the school garden." Syaoran said while letting Tomoyo snap out of her thoughts.

"So what do you want to know?" Syaoran started the conversation. "Um… I was just wondering… Where the heck did that letter came from? asked Tomoyo. She was kind of frustrated.

"I already told you, I saw it beside my locker!" Syaoran answered quickly.

"Really? But how come Sakura was somewhat like… affected?" Tomoyo said giving Syaoran a really confused look.

Syaoran didn't answered Tomoyo's question. It made him worried too you know. Specially right now, that he found out Sakura likes the four eyed dude.

"Tomoyo, what so special about four eyes!" Syaoran asked frankly. A stupid feeling then came to Tomoyo. Why the heck did he asked that?

Tomoyo grinned at Syaoran. But it wasn't a normal grin. It somewhat means something. It sends that " I'm-thinking-something-creepy-right-now look. He always thinks that when someone grins, maybe because his weirdo best friend Eriol Hiiragizawa always do that.

"Tomoyo, what are you thinking?" asked the nervous little Syaoran. Tomoyo may started to think something weird!

"Syaoran, why did you asked something like that? And is it Yukito your saying four eyes?" Tomoyo answered back, as if she wanted to know a little mystery like Sherlock Holmes does!

Syaoran was speechless. He can't even think an alibi.

Syaoran think! Think!

"Ah… um… Hiiragizawa! Right! Eriol Hiiragizawa! He's the one I'm talking about! His four eyed too right!" he said as he hides his blushing face.

"Why should I know, we're not even close!" Tomoyo answered. "But Syaoran his your best friend right? I remembered that you heard few guys who where envious about him and called him four eyes. Then you started to act ballistic!" Tomoyo said as she bave Syaoran that I-know-your-lying look.

Syaoran started to get nervous again! He can't think of a word to say! But isn't he lucky! The school bell then rang! Save by the bell!

"Oh look Tomoyo! Next period! Gotta go! See you later!" Syaoran said as he made a quick dash out of the school garden.

"I won't let my tongue slip like that again!" he told to himself when he saw Yukito (or four eyes, whichever you prefer!) walking with a smile on his face.


	3. Syaoran Holmes

**Thank you guys for reviewing! You guys really rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! The only thing I own are little drawings I made!**

**Chapter 3**

**Syaoran Holmes**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Syaoran's POV**

I'm acting really stupid. Fine! I really, really wanted to know the mystery behind him! He really hides something! And I know that Tomoyo Daidouji involves in here. I really need to know what it is.

Okay, so let's just say I'm just overreacting a bit. I mean, every time Eriol talks to me, I ALWAYS answer back. Though now, I didn't even care about anything he says!

It's all because of that Yukito guy! He makes me feel sick.

"Syaoran, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked me.

"I'm fine Tomoyo. Thanks for worrying." I said as she then looked at Eriol who was rummaging through the cabinet for some piano chords.

I stared at Yukito who was glaring at me. He was somewhat cursing me. Well Syaoran Li, Yukito Tsukishiro, the dreamboy of Sakura Kinomoto hates you. And be proud of it!

To tell you, this dude actually didn't like her back. I can feel it. He likes someone else. Someone who's opposite of Sakura. Someone who is very elegant, has poise, modest and hell of the beauty and brains. Well Sakura has beauty and brains too! But being VERY elegant and modest? Nu-uh.

I then stared at him again. He was now staring at Tomoyo, very intently. Is he trying to melt her!

"Tomoyo, can I come and visit you tomorrow?" I asked as I gave her a smirk.

"Sure! That's fine with me!" was Tomoyo's reply.

I glared at Yukito again. This time, he wasn't only cursing me, he was cussing me! Is he bad or what!

…

I think I know the reason why.

Yukito's POV

Syaoran Li, you're so dead! Is he following me? I mean, he can't play the piano right?

Well to tell you, this guy's pissing me off! Something's wrong with him! I was about to enter the room when Tomoyo Daidouji caught my attention. Not only her, but the guy she's with.

Nice one, another guy who would then make mess with me! I just sighed.

He has blue hair and glasses just like me. His eyes where deep blue. And I can tell, he looks like a genius.

I entered the room and sat beside the window.

"Yukito, are gonna go home early?" Tomoyo asked me.

"No, why?" I replied.

"Can you wait for me?" Tomoyo said.

Oh my! Sure! Of course! I really would love to!

"Okay" was just my stupid reply. Hahaha… in your face four eyes!

I really wanted to know who that blue dude is. I ask Syaoran.

"Hey, you know that guy?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?


	4. Let's talk

**Thanks to all the reviewers! Again, you rock our worlds!**

**Disclaimer: None of us owns CCS. The only thing we own is this fic.**

**SyaoSyao: BlueRaven told me if I could do this chapter! Guys! I'm really nervous so please go easy on me!**

**Okay… Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

**Let's talk**

Sakura was alone. Again in deep thought.

"I'm bored, I wonder where Tomoyo went" Sakura said as she snapped out of her thoughts.

She walked outside the corridor looking for her best friend. She then saw Syaoran walking alone. She decided to ask him because she saw them together earlier this morning.

"Hey Syaoran! Have you seen Tomoyo!" Sakura said as she smiled at the totally surprised Syaoran.

"Sakura! Don't dare do that again! You're going to kill me!" Syaoran said as he took a deep breath. Sakura REALLY scared him.

"So Syaoran, where's Tomoyo?" Sakura said as she smirked.

"She's with Eriol. Yukito was with us earlier, but he left afterwards, he told us he has Bio class." Syaoran said.

Sakura frowned. Syaoran looked at her. Very unusual of her.

Syaoran then thought. "Is there something wrong on what I said!" Syaoran asked himself.

Tomoyo was playing her favorite song. Eriol was listening attentively.

Tomoyo stopped playing. Eriol looked at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Eriol asked, a bit worried.

Tomoyo looked at him, then at the piano. "Eriol, I'm worried about Sakura. She was depress lately." Tomoyo replied.

Eriol stood up. He looked outside the cherry blossom tree in the school garden

He smiled. This time, he has an idea.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked her.

Sakura didn't answer. She looked and went outside. Syaoran followed her. She went to a peaceful place in the school garden where she and Tomoyo talk about their problems and secrets.

She sat on the grass, Syaoran next to her.

"Sakura, if you have a problem, you can tell me. I'm not a big mouth." Syaoran said as he stare at the green grass.

Sakura didn't reacted. For a while they didn't talk.

"Syaoran, everything's fine." Sakura said as she smiled at him.

Syaoran knows that that smile is a big fake up. That's Sakura's weakness, she can't lie to anyone.

"Sakura, you know you're not good in lying." Syaoran said to her.

Sakura finally gave in.

"Syaoran, you already know I have a huge crush on Yukito right?" Sakura said softly.

"Oh, the dude where the clubs fight over who gets to have him as a member? Yeah, I know him." Syaoran replied teasingly.

He already knows that she's having a hard time because of it.

"If you need help, I'm here." Syaoran said as he glared at her.

Eriol stared at Tomoyo.

…

…

He was blank, he doesn't what to say.

Eriol, you're good. Think of something to say.

…

Eriol! Think man!

…

He tried his best but none came out.

"Eriol, I better go now." Tomoyo said disturbing Eriol in his deep, deep thoughts.


	5. A helping hand

**Thank you guys for the reviews! You really make our day! Arigatou!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own CCS! We only own posters we bought!**

**CuteKitten: Yay! BlueRaven told me that I will do this chapter! But the stupid SyaoSyao didn't continue the last chapter!**

**SyaoSyao: I did it late at night, you stupid jerk of a cat!**

**CuteKitten: sigh the jerky SyaoSyao's cold to me! Not because you have a crush on Raven… (a/n: haha… Raven doesn't know… but now she does!)**

**SyaoSyao: blushing shut up big mouth!**

**Okay! Let's proceed to chapter 5**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 5**

**A helping hand**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Eriol, I better go now" Tomoyo said disturbing Eriol in his deep, deep thoughts.

"Wait!" Eriol screeched. He's planning something, though he can't even say it to her.

"Tomoyo…" Eriol said as he turned bit red.

Tomoyo stared at him, waiting for another word that Eriol will say. She's just glaring at him, making Eriol as red as a tomato.

"Tomoyo… I was just wondering if you know… um… you and I… go…. Watch movie… or hang out…." Eriol said as he lowered his head, avoiding Tomoyo to see him blushing.

Okay Eriol, prepared to be dumped…

"Sure Eriol" Tomoyo answered with a smile on her face.

Eriol was too surprised that he didn't even notice Tomoyo bidding him goodbye. Tomoyo snapped her fingers in front of him, but he didn't react. Tomoyo left Eriol still looking blankly into space.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura totally forgot Tomoyo. She walked home with Syaoran.

"Syaoran… what if Yukito already likes someone else?" Sakura asked, still frowning.

Syaoran glared at her.

"Sakura, will it hurt you?... If it does…" Syaoran said. He stopped walking.

Sakura looked at him. He looks… depress.

"Why Syaoran? Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran stared at her. He smiled.

"Sakura, if it hurts… you don't have any crush on him… instead… you're in love with him." Syaoran said as he smiled weakly at her.

If Sakura only knows. Talking to Syaoran like that just keeps on making him envy Yukito more.

What does Yukito have that he doesn't have? They're both drop dead gorgeous. They're both pretty intelligent. They both excel in their class.

So why does she have to choose four eyes more than him?

Syaoran was depress. He wanted to tell her his vibes. That he feels that Yukito likes another girl. That there is a 50-50 chance that it _could be_ Tomoyo.

He wanted to tell her. But he can't. He doesn't want her to feel even worse.

And… it may destroy their friendship.

Besides… it's just a guess. It may not be true.

"Syaoran, there's my house. Thanks for walking me home." Sakura said as she smiled weakly at him, obvious that something bothers her.

"Anytime Sakura. See you tomorrow." Syaoran said as he bade her goodbye.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tomoyo was walking when she saw Yukito standing beside the cherry tree.

She forgot! She told him to wait for her.

She come up to him.

"Yukito! How long have you been waiting here! I'm really sorry!" Tomoyo said as she bow her head as a sign of apology.

Yukito blushed.

"It's okay Daidouji." Yukito said as he smirked.

"Don't call me Daidouji! Just call me Tomoyo!" Tomoyo said as she flash a smile at him.

They walked together. There was silence between them.

"So…" Yukito started, trying to start the conversation between them.

"Um… Yukito, about Sakura…" Tomoyo said, thinking of another word to say.

Yukito frowned. He doesn't want to talk about that! Well Sakura's cute, but a heck of the childish! She acts…. Stupidly… for him… she's the so-called "careless whisper." She's too clumsy.

If he could describe the girl he likes, it's the opposite of Sakura.

She has long hair instead of Sakura's short bob. She has deep blue eyes instead of Sakura's emerald green eyes. She acts mature for her age than Sakura's childish acts. She's an elegant lady instead of Sakura's being the sporty and boyish type of the girl. For short, it's not Sakura.

Yukito thought that Tomoyo may think that he's in love with Sakura! Well if she thinks that, she's dead wrong.

"What do you want me to do about Sakura?" Yukito asked, a bit frustrated.

This is what he hates. A girl thinks that he's in love with a girl who's a total opposite of what he likes.

"I was wondering, what do you think about Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

Tomoyo was ecstatic. She wants to hear what he feels for her best friend. He might like her back!

"Hmmm… Sakura is…." Yukito said as he grinned when he saw Tomoyo really excited of his answer.

"Tomoyo… I'm going to be honest. For me, Sakura is a VERY childish, immature type of a lady. Well… she's… clumsy and all." Yukito replied that made Tomoyo really shocked.

Tomoyo wasn't expecting those words from Yukito.

"Nani?... can…can… you.. just please…." Tomoyo said as tears where threatening to fall. That can't be right.

The first thing that entered her mind was Sakura. Those words will hurt her best friend a lot.

Tears fall from her eyes that made Yukito shocked.

He hurt her.

He hurt her.

He hurt her.

He doesn't mean that! He doesn't even have an idea why she's crying!

"Tomoyo… I'm sorry" Yukito apologize, staring to her blue eyes that is very hypnotizing.

Tomoyo snapped out of her thoughts. She didn't know that she was crying!

"Oh my god! Yukito… I'm fine, I just remembered something that made me sad." Tomoyo said as she smile while wiping away her tears.

Even though Tomoyo has a reason, Yukito was still guilty. He knows Tomoyo was lying. He wants to tell her the truth.

"Tomoyo" Yukito said as he held her hand.

Just as when he was about to say a word or two, a familiar guy disturbed them…

"Nice timing" Yukito said as he curse….

**Yes! Another chapter done!**

**Thank you to all the reviewers! GitaMerah, Sakura-Sweets and dbzgtfan2004!**

**GitaMerah: I'm not confusing you! That's why I entitled this as "Complicated chain!" haha… it's really confusing! Even I myself get confused!**

**Sakura-Sweets: I'll try my best! And I need a lot of time!**

**Dbzgtfan2004: Thanks for the compliment! I will finish it! I promise!**

**To all the reviewers out there… you rock our worlds!**


	6. Bad timing

**Thank you for all the reviews!!! Sorry that it took me a long time to update. There was a long back-out in our place! Gomen nasai!**

**I would like to say thank you to Sakura-Sweets! You rock!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**THANK YOU DEAREST REVIEWERS!!! You have no idea how we felt! We have too much mistakes in the first few chapters, we even uploaded it twice! So we really appreciate your support. We'll make it up to you, WE PROMISE!!!**

**BlueRaven: I'm back!!! And found the MOST annoying secret ever!!!**

**CuteKitten: Looks like there's a new pair blooming!!!**

**BlueRaven: Shush you pussy…**

**CuteKitten: Looks like it's more on SB than RB!!!**

**BlueRaven: R is the only dude in my heart!!! (he looks like Yukito!!!)**

**CuteKitten: But S is hell of a much closer to you!!!**

**BlueRaven: Now he's not!!!**

**(Let us proceed to the next chapter before I kill this cat beside me!)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 6**

**Bad Timing**

"Nice one Hiiragizawa…" Yukito told to himself as Eriol rushed down to Tomoyo.

Eriol run towards Tomoyo. He was catching his breath.

"Hi Tomoyo! Hi Yukito!" Eriol greeted.

"Hi" Yukito answered briefly, showing his frustration.

Eriol look at him sharply. He gave him a creepy look.

"So Tomoyo, what time will I pick you up?" Eriol asked sarcastically making sure that Yukito heard him loud and clear.

Yukito gave them a surprised look, which Tomoyo didn't notice.

"Just call me." Tomoyo replied with a smile.

Eriol glared at Yukito. He was cursing.

"In your face Tsukishiro!" Eriol thought to himself, grinning.

"Can I walk with you two? If you don't mind." Eriol said to Yukito.

Yukito, trying to protect his image as the very nice guy, agreed, even if he wanted to kill _and_ throw Eriol away.

He was uncomfortable. He can't talk to Tomoyo. He wants Tomoyo ALONE with him.

He can no longer take it being near with Eriol.

"Tomoyo,I better leave you two, I forgot that I have a work to do." Yukito said trying to avoid Eriol.

Eriol observe this and planned something.

"Yukito, are you _sure_ you have work to do? Or you're just avoiding me?" Eriol asked as he run his fingers through his silk hair.

"What? I'm not avoiding you. There's no reason for me to. I really need to go. I'll just call you Tomoyo. Well goodbye then!" Yukito said making a quick dash away from them.

"Yukito wait…." Tomoyo said as she tried to grab Yukito's arm. She didn't reach him.

Eriol was grinning to himself.

"He's so going to hate me!" Eriol thought as he told Tomoyo that they should leave.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Yukito's POV**

Finally, I already left Tomoyo and the stupid bastard.

I cannot believe Tomoyo's going out with him! He's not that cute… well… actually he is. But I'm hell of a lot gorgeous than him! I remember when I dumped three girls in one day. Including the slut of the campus, Kaho. (a/n: sorry to all Kaho fans out there!)

She'll try everything just to make a guy notice her. Like stripping in front of Touya, whose girlfriend is Meilin.

My type is more on the elegance of a girl. How she carries herself. And who has respect for herself.

And all those qualities belong to the only girl I like.

There she is, walking with the stupid bastard.

That Eriol Hiiragizawa is getting into my nerves! He's a flirt!!! Flirt!!! A bad attitude to describe a guy.

I hate that bitch!

I kept on following them. I just wanted to make sure that my maiden goes home SAFELY. And I'm already proclaiming that Tomoyo's MY maiden.

Speaking of maiden, I wonder why Tomoyo cried when I describe Sakura. I just wanted to be honest.

Is it because she is her best friend?! And she doesn't want her to be described like that?

Well it's true that Sakura's very childish! She's immature. I'll admit she's cute, but I'm looking for a _lady,_ not a _child._

I glared at the beauty in front of me. She maybe a few feet away from me, but still I can see her beauty up to here.

She's so perfect. The true beauty of the Tomoeda High.

I can't think of another reason why she won the "Queen of the Night" award when there are certain parties in school. She even beat the 4th year girls. And this is also the reason why the girls in the campus envy her. They sabotage her. Especially Mizuki Kaho. She envies Tomoyo TOO MUCH.

I can see Tomoyo's house from afar. I better go now. At least I know she got home safely. And I don't want the Eri something see me!!!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Eriol's POV**

I knew it! He left because he's avoiding me! You are such a great liar Tsukishiro!

He was following us.

I want to make him jealous. Well what if I kiss Tomoyo? Well, I'll receive a slap and she won't talk to me. Bad idea.

What if I just talk to her? Let's try that.

"So Tomoyo…" I began, trying to stir some conversation between the two of us. "Where do you want to go?" I asked as I glare at her.

"Hmmm… you decide. I don't want to be such a pain-in-the-neck type of a girl when going out with a guy. I just want to be in a SAFE place." Tomoyo replied as she smiled at me.

"Why SAFE?" I asked her teasingly.

"Well… I remember that one of my dates took me to an abandoned lake that was turned into a dumpsite! I wore a PURELY WHITE dress. And what happened? An avalanche of GARBAGE chased us!!! I almost died of embarrassment when my friends found me outside my house, really dirty and stinky, and screaming LOUDLY because the stupid I lost my keys on that stupid dumpsite!!!" Tomoyo explained it to me, irritated.

"Well… how did you enter your house?" I asked, giggling.

"I broke onto my own house! I was half-naked because my dress ripped off when I climbed my veranda!" Tomoyo said, pouting.

The words "half-naked" was making my brain to think of THINGS I don't have to think of.

How I wished I saw her in lingerie!!!

I take a glimpse of Yukito, who was SECRETLY (well it's not secret anymore because I already found out) following the two of us.

I saw Tomoyo's house and a stupid plan popped into my head.

"Goodbye Eriol! See you tomorrow!" Tomoyo said joyfully.

"Bye Tomoyo!" I said while I kissed her in the cheek. I looked at the place where Yukito was hiding earlier, he's not there!!! Bad timing!!!

I looked at Tomoyo who suddenly turned red. I grinned at her as she gave an embarrassed smile and she made a quick dash into her house.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Whew!!! This was a long one! (well, it took me 1 hour to finish!) Please tell me what you think okay?!**

**I wanted to say that… I'm so sorry for not updating for a long, long time! There was a black-out in our place!!! And it took eight days before the electric power was restore! So please… forgive me!!! I also need to study for my test! It will take a long time again before I can update again!!!**

**Anyway, guys! Please review!!! You're making me ecstatic!!!**


	7. Helping her with my rival

**Okay… I just wanted to say this… THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWERS!!! That's one thing that is very unusual of me is it? You make us all happy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, even a single strand of hair of Sakura Kinomoto…**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SyaoSyao: Yes… another chapter for me!!! Thanks Maia!!! **

**Maia: Yeah whatever!!! Just make sure, you'll be my servant for one whole week!!!**

**SyaoSyao: I shouldn't have made that deal in the first place!!!**

**Maia: But when it comes to Raven, you'll be her servant for one week… no… one YEAR or more!!!**

**SyaoSyao: Shut up!!!**

**Maia: Oh look!!! Little SyaoSyao's blushing!!!**

**SyaoSyao: I so do not!!!**

**Let's proceed before I kill someone beside me…**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 7**

**Helping her with my rival**

Sakura didn't walk home with Tomoyo. She was still in the music room with Eriol. She'll go home with him, or she'll walk home alone.

Sakura was almost outside of the gate when a familiar voice called her.

"Hey Sakura!!! Wait up!!!" Syaoran said as he hurriedly ran to Sakura.

He reached her. He was almost out of breath.

"Sakura Kinomoto,,, can I walk you home?" Syaoran offered.

Sakura was so "stressed out" so she gave him a nod, even though she doesn't want him to come with her.

They walked silently. They won't even bother say a word or two.

Syaoran was tense. He walked with her for them to talk, but now she wants to have a silent aura between them?!

He can no longer take it. All he hears is the wind blowing the cherry blossom trees and the chestnut hair of the beautiful angel beside him. The silence between them makes him deaf. He finally speaks up.

"Sakura, how's the plan between you and Yukito?" Syaoran asked with a little quiver in his voice.

Sakura looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Syaoran… will…will you… um… will you please…" Sakura said trying to think of a certain word to say to the guy she's with.

"Do you favor? Sure Sakura." Syaoran replied as he gave her a sweet smile.

"How did you know that I was about to say that?! Are you some kind of a mind-reader or a freak or something???" Sakura said as she run and hug the post that was on the left side of the wall.

Syaoran burst out laughing.

"Sakura… I know when someone needs help you know!!! And does this good looks make me look like a freak or something?" he said as he run his fingers through his messy chestnut hair.

Sakura now started to laugh.

"The only thing that looks good is your amber eyes and that messy hair of yours!" Sakura said, still laughing.

Syaoran blushed. She means that? Then I… She likes… I better…

Words came on popping into his head. He didn't even notice that Sakura was staring at him strangely.

"Syaoran… Is this the first time someone complimented you?!" Sakura asked, raising her left eyebrow.

Syaoran coughed a laugh and tried to change the subject.

"So Sakura, what was the favor about?" Syaoran asked her sarcastically.

Sakura stopped at her tracks.

"Syaoran… you're a guy. And I'm just wondering if you could help me with Yukito. See, Tomoyo was already doing her job. But I think I'm too much of the pain on her. Well she has Glee Club practice, Tennis practice, then her schoolwork. I think I'm being too much, so I'm just thinking of you helping me… If you won't mind." Sakura explained.

Syaoran was stunned. She wants him to help her with his own rival? You got to be kidding me.

"Sure… that's a piece of cake with me." Syaoran said, trying to hide his frustration.

"Really? Oh that's just nice!!! Syaoran, you're the nicest, CUTEST, living guy in Tomoeda!!! Well… Yukito is actually… But Syaoran Li, thank you so much!!!" Sakura said in happiness.

She doesn't know what Syaoran feels. He gets more and more jealous with Yukito.

"Well… Sakura, that's your house over there right?" Syaoran asked her.

Sakura gave him a smile.

"Yup!!! Syaoran, thank you so much!!!" Sakura said as she gave him a warm hug.

She went off jumping with joy.

Syaoran cannot believe his luck. She hugged him!!!

"Well, at least it makes up to me helping her with my rival!" Syaoran thought to himself as he went off.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So guys! What do you think?**

**I know that BlueRaven is hell of a better writer than me so please just be considerable!!! hahah…**

**Please review!!!**


	8. I wish she knew

**Another chapter for you guys!!! I really wanted to thank you for all the support!!! It was sort of weird when I found out that you guys liked it!!! Hahaha…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Maia: Oh poor little Raven, SyaoSyao went back to Hong Kong!!!**

**BlueRaven: Well that's fine!!! No more dude who will annoy me!!!**

**Maia: Don't worry!!! He'll come back soon!!!**

**BlueRaven: I'll be happier if he wouldn't!!!**

**Maia: sigh you see guys; BlueRaven has a Chinese blood okay? SyaoSyao and she have the same nationality. They're like Sakura and Syaoran!!! And to add more, she looks like Tomoyo/ Meilin/ Sakura!!!**

**BlueRaven: Don't use certain adjectives!!!**

**Okay, before Maia begins to story-tell my life, we better go on to the next chapter.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 8**

**I wish she knew**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Syaoran's POV**

It always makes me wonder why the girls I fall for fell for someone else. I had a crush on Meilin, but she liked Touya Kinomoto in return. Then I started liking Tomoyo Daidouji. I actually found myself deeply in love with her! But she wasn't ready for boys yet, even though millions of guys fall for her. She didn't even notice me liking her. Then finally, Sakura Kinomoto, which then love Yukito Tsukishiro.

It bugs me! I don't know the reason why, but why on earth is she in love with him?! Talk about obsession! He's not all that!!!

Syaoran, think of your differences…

Yukito wears glasses and I don't. He's into sports, which I hate. He always smiles, unlike me, who only smiles when I talk to Sakura and my close friends, including me ex-crushes. And he is the member of every single club in the campus.

Now what?

Well I better sort our similarities.

Well, I could say that we're both drop dead gorgeous. We both have brains. And… and….

It's no use! It's too obvious that I'm not like him! He's way different than me!

Sigh….

I was walking through the busy street when I saw Eriol walking cheerfully. His day went good isn't it? Lucky Eriol.

Eriol Hiiragizawa's always the star of every girl's eye. I don't even know why! Actually, I rank third on the hottest guys in Tomoeda High! Next to me is him. And who's the first? Thankfully, it's Touya Kinomoto. And next to him is the one and only Yukito Tsukishiro. Every girl considers him as Tom Cruise! They blush and giggle every time they talk about him. He's like the perfect living guy in the world. Touya has an "attitude" though, unlike Yukito.

I saw Eriol entered the restaurant. I decided to follow him.

I entered the restaurant and looked for him. I saw him at the corner beside the glass window. In his table was a steaming cup of coffee and a slice of chocolate cake.

I walk to his direction. He noticed me and smiled at me.

"Syaoran, do you want to eat or something?" He asked me cheerfully. He's not very Eriol-like today.

"No thank you." I replied.

I sat in the chair in front of him and frowned.

"Congratulations Eriol, I think your day seemed great…" I said frankly.

He stared at me and plastered that weird grin on his face.

"Cheer up Syaoran! What went wrong today?" He asked again, still grinning.

"A little conversation made my day go wrong. So what made your day great?" I asked back.

He smiled.

"Syaoran, I asked Tomoyo to go out with me. She said yes. And not only that, I made that little Tsukishiro guy jealous! And I walked with Tomoyo home!" Eriol said happily.

I almost choke when he said those words. Yukito _was jealous_ because of him?

"Eriol, how did you make him jealous?" I asked seriously.

He sighed and smiled again.

"Syaoran-chan, don't tell me you haven't noticed it yet?!" Eriol asked sarcastically.

I gave him a puzzled look.

He laughed.

"Syaoran! You didn't notice it? It was too obvious you know!!!" Eriol said.

"What did I didn't notice? What was too obvious? What thing do I don't know?!" I asked. I was a bit irritated.

He sip through the coffee he ordered.

"Syaoran, the way he looks at her. The way he smiles when he talks to her. It was obvious that he loves Tomoyo Daidouji. That's why he was jealous when I started to talk to her. He followed us. He thought that I didn't notice him, but he kept following us until Tomoyo was a few feet away from her mansion. He likes Tomoyo, Syaoran." Eriol explained as he sip his coffee again.

What the…

My guess was right! The first thing that entered in my mind was Sakura. She was crying in pain. She was screaming his name as Yukito slowly walked away from her.

Stop your imagination Syaoran!!!

I pity Sakura. Even though I was happy when I found out that Yukito likes another girl, it made me feel bad.

Sakura and I have the same problem. The person we love won't return the feelings we have for them.

I love Sakura, but she loves Yukito. She likes Yukito, but he's in love with…

"Syaoran are you alright?" Eriol asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine I was just thinking of something." I said.

I looked at the clock. It was already 4:35 in the afternoon.

"Eriol, I have to go now I really need to finish my assignment for History class tomorrow. Goodbye then…" I said as I bade him goodbye.

"Okay Syaoran, see you tomorrow." Eriol said as he waved his hand goodbye.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I really hope you will like this chapter guys!!! The first seven chapters were such a mess! I'm really sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings! We'll try to upload the "confusing" chapters as soon as possible!**

**And for those who are confused by the story, I'm really, really sorry! But it will clear up soon! Even we can get confused by it!!!**

**For the reviewers, we really appreciate your support!!! So thank you very much!!!**

**We'll try to update soon!!! Please review and thank you guys!!!**


	9. A little visit

**Okay guys! A brand new chapter!!! Hope you like it!!! It really took a long time to make this one!!!**

**Before anything else, I just want to take this opportunity to say… We love you reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You make us ecstatic!!!**

**Okay so I just wanted to say that the pairings will be mixed up! We really hope that we can do it right so that you guys won't get more confused!!!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own CCS! Clamp owns it so were 100 sure that it's in good hands!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Cutekitten: Okay so I myself get more confused than our readers!!!**

**Blueraven: It will be easy! All we need to do is to mix them up! Then there's our chain!!!**

**Cutekitten: So who will do the chapters?**

**Blueraven: That's going to be me, you and Maia!**

**Cutekitten: No way! That's going to give me a total confusion!!!**

**Blueraven: You didn't understand the plot I gave you, didn't you? Or you just won't budge to listen?!**

**Cutekitten: Hehehe…**

**Okay, we made a few little changes in the story! But I really think you guys will like it… I read few fanfics that are really interesting. I think "Cards & Swords" rock!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 9**

**A little visit**

Sakura, even though she was sad that afternoon, was happy that Syaoran agreed to help her out.

She was so pressured about the confessing thing. Who wouldn't be pressured and nervous when you are about to confess the feelings you have for a guy you really like?

She was about to enter the door when she heard a very familiar voice.

She can't identify which voice was it. She leaned closer to the door to hear her brother and the guy talking.

She finally hears it loud and clear.

"Touya, I hope you can do it for me…" the voice said.

Sakura was shocked. It was Yukito! He was there in their house! She cannot believe her luck. Thank good heavens; her crush was a friend of her brother.

"Touya, I owe you something even if you don't know it!" Sakura said to herself.

She stood there; she fixed her hair and straighten the creases of her worn out uniform. She took a deep breath as she burst into their house.

"Oh, Hi Yukito!" Sakura cheerfully greeted, pretending that she doesn't know that Yukito was there.

"Hi Sakura!" Yukito greet back with a smile.

Sakura can't help but to blush a bit. There were butterflies in her stomach. Her heart beats faster and faster. She thought of melting in front of him.

"I'm just going to change my clothes." Sakura said as she made a quick dash upstairs.

She ran through her room and immediately shut the door. She leaned in her door, blushing and smiling like she was being tickled by someone unseen.

"Hey Sakura! Are you alright?!" Kero asked worriedly.

She blushed again, and then she smiled at Kero. Kero gave her a weird look. She ran to him and started to swing him round and round.

"Saa…kuuu..raaa… whaaat… arrre yoooouuuu doooiinnngg tooo meeee!!!" Kero said as Sakura continued to swing him around.

Sakura stopped as she looked at the nauseated Kero. She laughed.

"I'm sorry Kero! I'm ecstatic today!" Sakura said as she smiled at the still nauseated Kero.

Kero stood up on the bed, his hand on his forehead showing dizziness.

"So much for that, why are you ecstatic? Earlier this morning you were depressed. And now you're telling me you're active than a horse!!!" Kero said, slapping his forehead.

Sakura chuckled and opened her closet.

"Kero, Yukito's downstairs! I better look good!" Sakura said excitedly.

Kero rolled his eyes.

"Then wear a gown! Put your hair in curlers and wear high heels!" Kero said, looking totally annoyed.

Sakura gave him a what-do-you-mean look.

"Sheesh goofball! It's not because I want to look good, I have to wear such things!" Sakura said as she pulled out her blue house dress.

"Well, Miss Sakura, as far as I know, Yukito likes girls who express themselves for who they are! And as far as I'm concern, you never wear that blue dress! You told me that it's uncomfortable! So why wear it?!" Kero explained frankly.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she runs her hair brush through her hair.

"Kero, it's not comfortable, but Tomoyo told me that I look good in these!" Sakura replied angrily.

Kero glared at her. He crossed his arms.

"Sakura, I'm just concern for you! Do you even know who he _really _likes?" Kero said.

Sakura frowned.

"Kero, I'm sorry and thanks for the concern. But…"

Sakura remembered what Syaoran told her.

_Sakura, if it hurts… you don't like him… you're in love with him…_

"But what?" Kero asked.

Sakura stared at him, then at the view outside her window.

"Kero… I'm… I'm in love with him already…" Sakura said as she looks outside her window.

Kero stared at her, and then he frowned.

"Sakura… just tell me if you have a problem okay?" Kero said as he fake a smile at her.

She smiled back as she ran downstairs to go to Yukito.

"Sakura… I'm just concern… about you… and your friendship with… Tomoyo…."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura ran downstairs when she saw that Yukito and Touya were eating already. Yukito noticed her standing in the last step of the stairs.

"Sakura, do you want to join us?" Yukito asked with a sweet smile.

She froze. She can feel butterflies in her stomach again. Her heart was pounding so hard she can hear its beat.

"Sure…" Sakura replied.

She walked towards the dining table and took a seat beside Yukito.

"Hey Sakura, isn't that the dress you wanted to throw away because it feels uncomfortable. Why are you wearing it?" Touya asked.

Sakura blushed to death.

"Well, it looked good so I try to wear it…" Sakura replied. Her face was still bright red.

"Well, I think it looks good on you." Yukito commented.

"Oh my God! He told me I look good!!! You did it Sakura!!!" Sakura said to herself.

Yukito glared at Touya.

"Hey Touya, I want to talk to you about _something_…" Yukito stated.

"Ne? What is it about?" Touya asked.

"About…" Yukito said. He looked at Sakura thinking that she's listening.

Yukito gave Touya a signal to let Sakura leave the table for a second.

"Sakura, can you get some glasses please." Touya ordered Sakura.

She followed him and left the table, but she was curious what they wanted to talk about. She hid behind the wall separating their kitchen from the dining area.

Yukito, making sure she won't hear it took a peek to the direction Sakura went.

"Touya, I wanted to talk about her. I think I can't take it, I have to tell her." Yukito said as he played with his fork.

Sakura leaned to the wall. She could hear them.

"I'll help you tell her! I'm close to her! It would be easy as pie!" Touya said boastfully.

Yukito laughed.

"Is he… planning on… confessing…? Wait, Touya said that he's close to _her_… The only girls that are close to him are me, Meilin and Tomoyo. Well, Meilin is _his _girlfriend… so it's not Meilin… Oh my… there's a chance that…" Sakura thought when she heard them talked again.

"But Touya… she's _too_ close with that boy!" Yukito hesitated.

"Nah… it will be easy!" Touya boasted again.

"Boy… Tomoyo's not close with boys… boys like her… but they never come near her… or the boy's Syaoran? Then there's a chance that the girl is… me…" Sakura thought as she just stood there.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear his last sentence.

"I wonder what's happening with Sakura. She's taking long there." Yukito said, playing with the chocolate cake in his plate.

"Hey Sakura! Are you still alive in there?!" Touya called out.

She heard his voice that she snapped out of her thoughts.

She walked through the dining area confidently.

"Sorry if I took so long! I was looking for something in there!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Yukito smiled at her again that made her blush…

"Yukito… if I was the girl… then… you won't even suffer a thing or two… because I love you too…" Sakura said to herself.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Phew! Another chapter finished! Actually, this chapter isn't finished yet… but we found it too long so we cut it here.**

**If you have any questions, then review!!! Please!!!**

**Also, the next chapter may have a negative or positive impact to the readers so you are the judge!!! The next chapter's quite dramatic! So please review!!! I won't upload the new chapter if I don't get 3 new reviews!!! Haha… just kidding around guys! But review okay?! Or I will not really upload the next chapter!!!**

**So see you guys!!!**

**Thanks to the dearest reviewers! Please keep on supporting!!!**

**You all rock!!!**


	10. The painful truth

**Thank you so much guys!!! I didn't know that you liked the chapter! I was so overwhelmed with you all! Thank you very, very much!!!**

**Because of that, I decided to make this a really long one!!! You made me happy! SO much!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! That's it…**

**Hope you will like this!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Cutekitten: Then I'll just type it while you dictate it to me!**

**Blueraven: Oh hi guys! This is just nice! I have a wound in my palm now I can't type!**

**Cutekitten: Haha… then you better begin dictating it to me!!! You don't want the reviewers to get disappointed if this chapter didn't work out!**

**Blueraven: Well you should listen properly!!!**

**Okay, I cannot talk for the rest of the week because the stupid pussy wants me to dictate it!!! Now I can't sing for the choir!!!**

**Actually, we don't have any drafts… we just type what pops into our head!!! But we make sure that they are related!!!**

**So hope you enjoy this!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 10**

**The painful truth**

Sakura was so happy. Is that true? She hoped her guess was right.

"Sakura, Yukito and I will talk about something _very _important. So please fix the table okay?" Touya said SWEETLY to his sister (a\n: I didn't know that was possible!)

Sakura just nod and went to the kitchen.

She took the plates they've used and started to wipe the table when she saw something on the chair Yukito sat on.

"Oh, what's this?" Sakura said as she took it from the chair.

It was Yukito's cellphone.

"I better give it to him, he has a message." Sakura said.

She took the phone and ran upstairs.

"Wait a sec, didn't Touya told me that they will talk about something?" Sakura said to herself.

"Nothing's wrong as long as I won't listen." She said as she continued to run.

She was about to knock on Touya's door when she overheard them talking.

"Touya, I'm just nervous you know! I'm not good at girls!" Yukito said worriedly.

Touya sighed. His best friend maybe good looking, but he NEVER courted a girl before. The girls are the one who COURTS him!

"Yukito, all you have to do is take four deep breaths, after that count one to five silently then let God do the rest! It's just you fight and win, or fight and lose. Well that's what I did with Meilin." Touya explained.

They where talking loudly without even knowing that someone was listening on their conversation.

"If I was _really_ the girl, then you won't feel any pain Yukito!" Sakura said happily to herself as she kept on listening on their conversation.

"Touya, when can I say it to her?" Yukito asked again.

"Maybe on dismissal time, on the semester break, I'll leave you alone with her. You two can talk about the things you two are interested in, then before you leave her or she's just outside her house, tell her what you feel but make sure her mother's not home or else…" Touya said as his last words lingered on Yukito's head.

Sakura covered her mouth. Touya means "her mother." But their mother's died already. Then that means that…

"Oh no…" Sakura said as tears are threatening to fall off her green emerald eyes.

She was about to cry when Yukito's phone rang.

"Hey, that's your phone right?" Touya said as he leaned closer to the door where the sound is coming from.

"Sakura what will you do?! Come on think!!!" Sakura thought to herself in panic.

She was too late.

Yukito opened the door and saw her standing outside, holding his phone.

"Sakura? Haven't I told you to clean the table?! How long have you been standing there?! And why on earth are you holding Yukito's phone?!" Touya asked all in one breathe.

"Well, I was done cleaning it so I decide to go to my room when I noticed it on the chair he sat on. And I was standing here for about 3 seconds before you opened the door." Sakura said calmly.

"Did you hear anything?" Yukito asked.

"Nope" Sakura replied simply.

Yukito sighed in relief.

"Well thank you Sakura." He said as he took his phone from her hands.

He closed the door slowly as she glance at his sweet smile on her.

She felt his fingers stick to her skin. It was warm and thin and soft and smooth. Even though it was just a quick running of his fingers through her skin, it still take her breath away.

She walk to her room and locked the door shut.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I thought Sakura heard our little conversation!" Yukito said as he sighed another relief.

"Hey, Touya, what if I tell Sakura about it?" Yukito said.

"It's your decision, but I think you should, you know, to get her opinion about it." Touya said.

"I hope that nothing will go wrong." Yukito said.

Touya's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello? Who's this?" Touya asked calmly.

"Touya, it's me, Meilin, my car was sort of flat and I'm stuck in here, can you please fetch me?" Meilin said sweetly.

"Sure! Wait for me; I'm just going to change." Touya replied hurriedly.

"Okay sweetie! Thank you! Love you!" Meilin said as she hung up.

Touya quickly grabbed his shirt and jacket.

"Yuki, can you do me a favor? Can you watch the house and Sakura for me? I need to go to Meilin, her car broke down." Touya said as he straightens out the creases of his shirt.

"Yeah sure! Just make sure I won't get dumped!!!" Yukito smiled.

Touya smiled back as he walk out of his room and knock on Sakura's door. She immediately opened her door.

"Sakura, I need to go, Yukito will be there in my room. If you need something, just ask him." Touya said without letting Sakura to talk. He quickly ran downstairs leaving Sakura in shock.

"Me and Yukito alone? Yes!!!" She told to herself.

She closed the door and stand there in awe.

"Kero!!! Yukito will guide me! Touya need to go and Yukito didn't left!!!" Sakura said as she started to jump like a lunatic (a/n: pardon for always using this word! I can't think of another!)

Kero pouted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! Yukito's here! He's here BABYSITTING you!" Kero said teasingly.

"I don't care! As long as he's here with me alone!" Sakura said.

"I need to go talk to him… just to make closeness with him!!!" Sakura thought as she ran outside the door and close it.

She stood there, outside Touya's room, where the man of his dream is. She really hopes that it was _her_ they where talking about.

She confidently knocks on the door. Her heart trembled when Yukito opened it with his sweet smile that no one can ever replace.

"Hi Sakura!" He greets.

"Um… hi Yukito, I was just wondering… can I… you know… stay here… in Touya's room, uh… I was bored in my room so…" Sakura said as she was cut by Yukito.

"Of course Sakura." Yukito replied as she let her in.

Her brother's room looks unusual to her. He NEVER lets her in. It's been like 5 months since she last saw his room.

Yukito laughed.

"Why are you laughing Yukito?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Sakura, it's like, you're not used to Touya's room! How long since you last seen his room? Yukito asked.

"Um… 5 months…" she replied with a blush.

"5 months!!!" Yukito said in shock.

Then there was silence. She felt uncomfortable about it.

"Uh…" she said trying to tell him something.

"Come on Sakura!!! You want a conversation right!" she thought to herself as she slaps her forehead without letting him notice it.

Finally he spoke up.

"So Sakura how's your life?" Yukito asked.

"Oh, I'm fine! How about you?" she asked in return.

Yukito stared at her. He smiled. His smile made her blush.

"I'm fine Sakura. Bit unlucky though." Yukito said as he glared at the view outside the window.

"Why unlucky?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, Touya has Meilin. And you, you have Syaoran. But me? None." Yukito said.

Sakura was astounded.

"Oh my God! He thought that me and Syaoran! No! He made a big mistake!" Sakura thought in shock.

"Yukito, it's a big misunderstanding!!! You see, Syaoran and I are just good friends!" Sakura explained.

"Oh… how about Hiiragizawa dude and Tomoyo?" he asked again.

"Why did you ask?" Sakura ask back in curiosity.

"Nothing." Yukito replied.

"Well, as far as I know, Eriol likes Tomoyo." She said.

He didn't talk.

Again, there was silence between them.

She noticed him thinking. She wanted to talk to him again.

"What are you thinking about Yukito?" Sakura asked again.

Yukito looked at her.

"Sakura am I good looking?" he asked.

"Nani? Of course you do!" Sakura replied.

"Then why am I feeling this? I feel like the girl I like will dump me." Yukito said.

Sakura frowned.

"If _I_ was the girl… I won't dump you!!!" Sakura thought again.

"If she does… then she's stupid!!!" Sakura said trying to encourage him.

Yukito smiled.

"I don't think Sakura. She's wise" Yukito said again.

Sakura was ecstatic. (a/n: like us!!!) She wanted to know who the girl is.

Her heart started to pound. She was nervous. She wanted to know it now!!!

"Then who's the girl?" Sakura asked.

He sighed. He was about to blurt it out when the doorbell rang. It was Touya and Meilin.

"I'll get it." Yukito said as he went out of the room.

"Bad timing" she thought to herself.

She followed him downstairs.

"Oh… looks like I need to leave now." Yukito said as he smiled at Meilin.

Sakura stared at her brother's girlfriend. She was jealous.

"Yukito… why do you need to smile at her?!" she told to herself as she curse.

She looked at the girl sharply who was clinging on her brother's arm. She was smiling back at him.

"Ne, why leave now Yukito-kun?" Meilin asked.

Yukito rolled his eyes.

"Well, Touya has company already, and besides… I need to look good before semester break." Yukito said as he stepped out of the house frankly and waving his hand at them.

"That's just nice." Sakura thought when she saw Yukito's phone on the table beside her.

"Hey Touya, Yukito left his phone! I'm just going to return it to him!" Sakura said as she dashed through the door.

She was running as fast as she could when she saw him walking out of the village gate.

"Yukito! Yukito wait up!" Sakura called out.

He turned around when he saw Sakura running towards him.

"What is it Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura tried to catch her breath.

"Yukito, you left your phone again for the second time already! (a/n: or I think it was second)

"Oh… sorry" he said as he took his phone from her hand.

He was about to leave when Sakura stopped him.

"Hey Yukito." She said shyly.

"Sakura, do you think the girl I like can love me back?" he asked, out of curiosity.

She blushed hardly.

"Well… it depends…" she replied.

"Who's the girl?" she asked.

Yukito glared at her. She was nervous.

"Sakura… it's…" he sighed.

She was excited, nervous scared… she can't tell.

"Sakura… it's… Sakura…"

"Who Yukito?" she asked again.

He closed his eyes in nervousness. Sakura was so hooked on the moment.

"Sakura… brace yourself…" she thought to herself as she stared at his pale face.

"Sakura… I'm… I'm… I'm in love with… with… your best friend..." Yukito said nervously.

Sakura's smile disappeared. Her tears were about to fall from her emerald eyes.

"W-who..? Rika? Sonomi? Chiharu? Who?" she asked.

She told him all her friends… except for the _best._

"Sakura… it's… Tomoyo Daidouji…" he replied.

She was about to collapse in pain. She wanted to kill her friend, but she just can't.

"Oh… it's Tomoyo… well… I better go now." She said, trying not to look at him.

"Uh… okay then… goodbye." He said as he walked away.

She turned her back and started crying. She hated herself.

"Yukito… you don't know how much it hurts for me…" she told in between her sobs.

She was heartbroken.

She felt betrayed.

She hated Tomoyo.

She envies her.

"_What does she have that I don't have?" _

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Yes! Hope this chapter turned out nice! Please review okay guys!**

**The next few chapters will now make the story more interesting so please review!!!**

**Thank you, guys!!!**

**See you again!!! And keep on rocking!!!**


	11. A betrayal

**Hope you guys liked the previous chapter!!! Okay so I was so overwhelmed with the reviews that I promise to you all that I'm going to finish this fic!!! That's a promise!**

**For all the Sakura fans out there… bad news!!! The story will make Sakura EVIL!!! But only for Tomoyo though… haha… I'm so bad!!! But guys, don't you worry! The ending of the sorry will be so dramatic! **

**The first thing that popped into my head was my plan for the ending! Haha… this story will be LONG though… so don't be excited about the ending just yet!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Maia: Rae, I really think that when you let Kitty write the 10th chapter, her hands where like numb!**

**BlueRaven: Well I didn't mean to! I already told her that it will be long!**

**Maia: Well you have a point… oh yeah! I almost forgot…you have a wound and also… you will dictate the chapter to me!**

**BlueRaven: Oh look… lucky me, I still have a voice…**

**Maia: Shall we start the chapter?!**

**Guys… before anything else happens, I just wanted to say THANK YOU LOUD AND CLEAR to all the reviewers!!! I can't do that for a week!**

**My poor little voice!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 11**

**A betrayal**

**Sakura's POV**

I went home, very depress and stressed out. I stayed outside a little longer, thinking of what Yukito told me earlier. (besides, I gave Meilin and Touya some time _alone_)

Yukito's words lingered on my head. The words that tore my heart to shreds.

It hurt so much. I cannot believe I became a fool out of him! I didn't even notice it.

But the thing now is; does Tomoyo know it? Does she know that she caused my heart to break in a million pieces? Does she even care?

It bothers me a lot. I even listened to their conversation about Tomoyo earlier this afternoon, dreaming that it was _me_ that he likes.

Here I am, crying in my bedroom, hugging my favorite teddy that Tomoyo gave me… maybe it's the last time I'm gonna see it. There was something within me hat I can't understand.

I hate her. I curse her.

But still…

She's the only one who listens to my every problem. She's like a sister to me. We talk every single day. But why do feud need to come between us?

What does she have that I don't have?

The question was unanswered and still in my head.

I lie on my bed and glared at the ceiling… like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I shut my eyes and began to cry again, realizing that Tomoyo is hell of the perfect girl a guy likes.

I envy her…

I can never be like her…

I will never replace her in his heart…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yukito's POV**

I walk off, staring at the distant sunset from the village.

Saying such a thing, even to her friend, made me nervous. I really thought that she will blurt out something like:

"What? You like Tomoyo? You're in deep trouble when the boys in the campus find out!" or "Haha… you have a taste! Good luck then!" or like "so you used me to get closer to Tomoyo?! How dare you!!!"

But no, she didn't react at all. Like she didn't like what I've said, like she was mad when I said that.

I can't even understand Sakura right now! She was like… awkward.

Why did she suddenly walk away from me?

It was strange. It was really strange at all.

And you know what's stranger?

When I've found that Sakura was Tomoyo's best friend!

It was pretty weird at first when I've found out that Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend. They're like complete, total opposites.

Though Sakura's cute, nothing can beat a _beautiful_, young _lady _like Tomoyo. Sakura's childish. I want to have a _woman to love_ not a _kid to play with._

And, she's clumsy! Come on! She's too careless.

But the one thing that makes me wonder the most…

Why did Tomoyo wanted to know what I think about Sakura? Every time I see her, she's with Sakura. Every time I talk to her, our topic is all about Sakura!

I'm sick of it! Darn it!

I'm really confused about her…

Really, really confused!

So here, I walk through this long sidewalk, with nothing to see but strangers and couples making out at the corners of every street.

I was about to give my frustration and confusion to the wall that was over decorated with drawings and words that means… nonsense.

I was punching the wall when someone saw me.

It was Syaoran Li.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okay, so the chapter was short… we were tired from typing chapter 10 so we decide to cut this chapter… to tell you guys… this chapter was supposed to be longer that chapter 10! Sorry guys!**

**Anyway, I'm busy right now because I'm making some props for something… so Maia and CuteKitten will do the latter chapters!**

**So please review guys! Don't worry, I'll come back soon!**


	12. What the hell did I said!

**So guys hoped you liked the previous chapter! I know there was a cliffhanger on it, but we promise that we won't cut any chapter ever again!!! And to my beloved reviewers and readers… THANK YOU!!!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own CCS! It was owned by CLAMP! It's in good hands…**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Maia: Okay! Here we go again! I really have to say this; I'm pretty impressed with Raven! I can't believe her voice box can handle SCREAMING at us!!!**

**BlueRaven!#$&()+**

**Maia: haha… she can't speak properly! If you can only hear her! She sounded like a motor engine!!!**

**BlueRaven!#$#&()!+**

**Maia: haha… now you're forced to type!**

**BlueRaven: I can't speak, but I can type!!! Payback time!!!**

**Maia: I was just kidding!**

**We better start the chapter! I don't want to die yet!!! Guys… review for my on sake!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 12**

**What the hell did I said?!**

Yukito was walking through the long sidewalk when he saw Syaoran by the corner.

"Oh… Syaoran Li… is God giving me a sign or something?!" Yukito asked himself.

He tried to avoid him, but still, Syaoran saw him.

"Yukito! Hey how's your life?" Syaoran asked cheerfully, even though he hates this guy a lot.

"Oh… I'm fine… why did you asked?" he asked him back in return.

Syaoran grinned.

"Um… Yukito, can I ask you a _very_ _personal_ question?" Syaoran said sweetly.

Yukito felt awkward about it.

"Uh… sure… okay… why not?" he replied.

Syaoran dragged Yukito into the park. They sat on the bench beside the maple tree. Syaoran suddenly became serious.

"See… Tsukishiro… I was actually wondering… uh…it's just that…" Syaoran said, trying to find the perfect words to use.

Yukito gave him a strange look. He grinned at him, making Syaoran irritated. He suddenly blurted out.

"Tsukishiro, are you deeply, madly in love with Miss Daidouji-chan?!" he asked frankly.

Yukito turned bright red.

_How the heck did he found out?!_

Yukito gulped. Was he obvious? Oh no! Deep trouble! He almost forgot that Syaoran Li is Eriol Hiiragizawa's best friend! He's so dead…

"What makes you say that?!" Yukito asked sarcastically.

Syaoran rolled his eyes.

_Is he trying to deny it or what?_

"Um… you see… the way you look at her… uh… I think that you like her… well sort of…" Syaoran said a bit nervous.

Yukito gulped again. He felt like choking in front of Syaoran. Can he just act like dead or something?! He wanted to make a quick dash away from him, but he can't.

"So? Would you bother to answer me?" he asked again.

Syaoran was grinning while waiting for his answer.

"You can do this Yukito… just say the truth…" he said to himself as he breathe in hardly.

Syaoran gave him dagger looks that made him froze.

"Why did you ask me that?" he asked him back, trying to avoid answering the question.

Syaoran grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes again and gave Yukito another dagger look.

"Just answer my question." He replied.

Yukito's now nervous. So he was obvious…

He took a deep breath…

"Yes Syaoran Li… now tell me your reason…" he replied, hiding the quiver on his voice.

Now Syaoran is the one nervous! He doesn't even know the reason why he asked Yukito like that! If he said that Sakura likes him, then he'll be so dead when Sakura founds out! And it might destroy his closeness with her.

Yukito started grinning. He started doing what Syaoran was doing to him in the first place! Does Syaoran even know that it made him so nervous to death!

Syaoran started to sweat.

"Uh… you see…" he said, trying to find a certain answer to his question.

_Why does he have to ask me that on return?!_

"Li… tell me the TRUE reason…" he added.

He can't do that! He's just doing it for the girl he loves!!! Now what?!

"Syaoran… you can do this! Your nose won't get longer like Pinocchio's! I promise that! A simple lie can do a little help right?" he thought to himself.

"Li… why won't you answer?" he asked again, disturbing Syaoran on his deep thoughts.

Syaoran gulped.

"Uh… you see… Yukito… um…" he said again.

He saw Yukito grinned.

"Tsukishiro… I like Tomoyo Daidouji too!" he answered.

Yukito's grin vanished. He was dumbfounded.

"Oh my God! What the hell did I just said?!" he told himself after seeing Yukito gave him a cold, harsh look.

Yukito stood up.

"So I guess it's a fight between the three of us. Do you even know that your best friend is in love with her too?" he said seriously.

Syaoran gulped again.

"Y-yes…" he replied.

He totally forgot about Eriol! He needs to know this before anyone tells him about it!

"So I better say good luck… you're going to need it…" he said as he left Syaoran in the park, astounded.

"Syaoran Li… what kind of a mess did you just gone up to!" he told to himself.

He sighed.

"Syaoran… starting today… everything in your life will change."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So what do you think guys?! Okay, so I'm sorry for the stupid alibi that Syaoran did! This is actually the part where the twists will begin! So keep on reading!**

**Please review everyone! I'm really excited on the next chapters! It will make the story more "complicated." And I really hope it won't confuse all of you! I'll try to make "the links of the chain" more… uh… "tied up"**

**For all of you, especially for the reviewers, here's a little hint on the pairings:**

**THERE CAN BE… TT? ST? ET? SS? YT? YS? MT? ETY? STE? TTY? ETT? YTS? **

**Hahah… those aren't sure yet! (see the question marks…)**

**If you guys are asking why the hell does all this have T? Then it's all for you to find out!!!**

**And if all you guys are thinking that this is a Tomoyo-everything fic, then you're all dead wrong! Sakura's the main thing here… and it revolves on her friendship and love life thing! So read it for you to understand! I'm having a hard time on clearing it!**

**For short; it's a confusing mix-up with the pairings of the main characters!!! Okay I'm done!!!**

**Please review okay?!**


	13. My stupid mistake

**Thank you so much reviewers!!! You really make our day! Thanks guys!!!**

**So on the previous chapter, I gave you hints on the pairings… but those are unsure yet! We are still planning on it! **

**Disclaimer: we don't own CCS!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Blueraven: So here I am, without a voice, my hands are painful and really annoyed!**

**Cutekitten: Well, it's not my fault! And I typed the author's notes!**

**Blueraven: But you only typed 40 words!!! (or at least I think it was…)**

**Cutekitten: 40 words?! More than that!!! And if you want me to type it, then dictate it to me!**

**Blueraven: Fine then, our dearest reviewers, can you please count the words on the author's notes above?! Haha…**

**Cutekitten: Yeah you win again!**

**Blueraven: I ALWAYS win!!!**

**Cutekitten: (murmuring) hope her voice won't come back!!!**

**Here's another thrilling chapter for you dear reviewers and readers!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 13**

**My stupid mistake**

Yukito left Syaoran in the park. He was sitting there, astounded and dumbfounded.

He DID like Tomoyo once, but for Pete's sake, his heart belongs to Sakura now! His stupid alibi made things worse!

"I shouldn't have approached him!" he said, slapping his forehead.

He stood up and walk towards the street.

He was thinking attentively. He doesn't even know where he was going. His feet were the ones who would want to walk away, not him.

"Stupid me! First of all, he was not actually going in my direction, so why did I just call him and approach him?! Second, I hated him for who he is! For the way he looks and carries himself and everything! So why talk to him? Third, why on earth did I just ask him that?!" he thought to himself.

He continued to walk through nowhere.

"Maybe I'm just desperate for Sakura's love. I already know in the first place that she won't love me back. I'm different to Yukito Tsukishiro!!! He's like cool and calm. I'm like stubborn and unapproachable!"

He just walk when he suddenly banged on a cherry blossom tree.

His head banged on to the trunk of the tree, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Oh man!!! Today isn't Friday the thirteenth isn't it?!" he said.

He stood up sheepishly. He walked weakly with a lump on his head.

Syaoran was really desperate. He walked again and guess what happened?

He bump onto someone again…

_You're losing it Syaoran!!!_

He was about to yell and scream in frustration when the girl spoke.

"Uh… I'm sorry… did I hurt you?" she asked, lowering her head in humiliation.

He stood up and was ready to embarrass the girl even more when she looked at him.

It was Tomoyo!!!

_Nice 0ne!!!_

"Uh… no… I'm fine… Tomoyo…" he said nervously. He was blushing heavily.

Tomoyo was shocked. She flashed him a sweet smile.

"Hi Syaoran!" she greeted cheerfully.

He felt blood rush to his face.

"Um… hello…" he replied, blushing even harder.

He heard Tomoyo giggled.

"Syaoran-chan, am I that ugly that you won't even look at me?! Is there something in my face?" she said sweetly.

Syaoran raised his head and stared at her. He suddenly blushed.

"Uh… Tomoyo-chan…" he gulped. "you're stunningly… gorgeous…" he continued.

Tomoyo smiled again.

"Thank you, Syao-chan…" she said gladly.

_Syaoran, you're in love with Sakura NOW! Tomoyo's just your past love!!! Sakura's the ONLY ONE!!!_

He sighed. He admits it. He has a BIG PROBLEM with GIRLS.

Yes, it's true that girls in the class drool over him. But why won't the girls he drools over drool over him?

"Syaoran? Hey Syaoran, are you okay?" she asked.

Syaoran gave her a grin.

"Hey Tomoyo, want to grab a bite? I'm sort of hungry." He offered.

She nodded cheerfully.

_Hope she won't get mad at me._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okay, so how was it? We didn't know how to end the chapter so we did it like this!!! Hope it didn't disappoint you guys though!!! Keep on reading because I really, really think that the true story is starting to come out so tune in okay!!! Haha…**

**Please review guys!**

**I'm looking forward to it!!!**

**Thanks guys and keep on rocking!!!**


End file.
